pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Slash
Air Slash is a -type move introduced in Generation IV. Description |The user attacks with a slash of wind that even slices the sky. It may also make the target flinch.}} Effect In battle Air Slash does damage and has a 30% chance to make the target flinch. In a Double Battle and in a Triple Battle, Air Slash can target any Pokémon around the user. Learnset By leveling up / |1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |49|49|49|TBA|STAB='}} / |57|57|57|TBA|STAB='}} / |62|62|62|TBA|STAB='}} / |41|45|( ) 45 ( ) 41|TBA|STAB='}} / |51|( ) 57 ( ) 52|( ) 52 ( ) 48|TBA|STAB='}} / |37|49|49|TBA|STAB='}} / |53|53|50|TBA|STAB='}} / |50|50|50|TBA|STAB='}} / |29|33|33|TBA|STAB='}} / |32|37|37|TBA|STAB='}} / |51|( ) 57 ( ) 52|( ) 52 ( ) 48|TBA|STAB='}} / |||25|TBA|STAB='}} / |54|54|54|TBA|STAB='}} / ||( ) 36|36|TBA|STAB='}} / |( ) 40 ( ) 39|42|( ) 42 ( ) 45|TBA|STAB='}} / |53|53|( ) 53 ( ) 53|TBA|STAB='}} / |61|61|( ) 1, 61 ( ) 1, 45|TBA|STAB='}} / |47|( ) 47 ( ) 46|( ) 46 ( ) 40|TBA|STAB='}} / |47|47|( ) 47 ( ) 38|TBA|STAB='}} / |47|51|( ) 50 ( ) 36|TBA|STAB='}} / |( ) 35|35|( ) 35 ( ) 30|TBA|STAB='}} / |41|41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / ||( ) 37|37|TBA|STAB='}} / ||( ) 36|36|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|1|1|TBA|STAB='}} / |( ) 49 ( ) 54|54|1, 54|TBA|STAB='}} / |( ) 64|64|64|TBA|STAB=}} / ||29|29|TBA|STAB='}} / ||32|32|TBA|STAB='}} / ||33|33|TBA|STAB='}} / ||32|32|TBA|STAB='}} / ||32|32|TBA|STAB='}} / ||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / ||27|27|TBA|STAB='}} / ||27|27|TBA|STAB='}} / ||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / ||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / ||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / ||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} ||43|43|TBA|STAB='}} / |||48|TBA|STAB='}} / |||53|TBA|STAB='}} / |||10|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|STAB='}} By breeding / | | | |TBA|STAB='}} || | |TBA}} / || | |TBA}} / || | |TBA|STAB='''}} By event |13th Movie Event GameStop Event English Winter 2011}} Gallery Air Slash depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Air Slash VII.png Air Slash depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime4 = Holly Farfetch'd Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Holly's Farfetch'd Shaymin Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by a wild Shaymin in its Sky Forme Dawn Togekiss Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Dawn's Togekiss Suicune Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by a wild Suicune Ash Noctowl Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Ash's Noctowl |anime5 = Jessie Woobat Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Jessie's Woobat Tornadus Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by a wild Tornadus while in its Incarnate Forme Tornadus Therian Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by a wild Tornadus while in its Therian Forme Katharine's Mandibuzz Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Katharine's Mandibuzz Skyla Unfezant Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Skyla's Unfezant Radley Braviary Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Radley's Braviary |anime6 = Baraz Braviary Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Baraz's Braviary Alain Unfezant Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Alain's Unfezant Xerosic Crobat Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Xerosic's Crobat |anime7 = Gladion Type Null Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Gladion's Type: Null Gladion Silvally Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Gladion's Silvally Gladion Silvally Fire Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Gladion's Silvally in its -type form Gladion Silvally Steel Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Gladion's Silvally in its -type form Lunala Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Lunala Gladion Silvally Fighting Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Gladion's Silvally in its -type form |anime8 = Go Scyther Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Go's Scyther Leon Charizard Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Leon's Charizard |manga4 = Diamond's Rotom Air Slash.PNG Air Slash being used by Diamond's Rotom |manga5 = Black's Brav Air Slash.PNG Air Slash being used by Black's Braviary |other2 = Skyla Swanna Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Skyla's Swanna (In Generations) |other3 = Jupiter's Golbat Air Slash.png Air Slash being used by Jupiter's Crobat (In Diamond and Pearl Adventure!) }} See also *Air Cutter *Razor Wind References Category:Slashing moves Category:Moves with a base power of 75 Category:Moves that cause flinching